Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek0504/Ostatnie loty
Zamknął oczy... Na twarzy czuł powiew wiatru. Jego włosy poruszały się przy mocniejszych powiewach. Powietrze było rześkie, dla niektórych nawet chłodne. Nie otwierając ślepiów pogłaskał swojego smoka. On przyjął typowy dla siebie wyraz twarzy, lecz jeździec twego nie zauważył. Usłyszał tylko pomrukiwanie. Otworzył oczy... Zobaczył kolor biały, dość mocno zabrudzony. Nie przypominał on chmur ani śniegu. Nie wyrazisty, lecz zmieszany z szarością kurzu kolor nie wyglądał naturalne. Na pewno został osiągnięty przez człowieka. Zamknął oczy... Nie zobaczył nic poza czarnym. Ten niezwykły kolor, na który nie trzeba patrzeć żeby go widzieć przyprawia mężczyznę o ciarki. Wtulił się w swojego przyjaciela. Jego skóra, choć śliska była przyjemna w dotyku. Tak przynajmniej uważał jeździec. Słyszał jego miarowy oddech. Uspokajał go. Czuł się przy nim bezpiecznie. On go chronił. Nie pozwolił zrobić mu krzywdy, Otworzył oczy. Nie był w niczyich objęciach. Leżał sam w łóżku. Czuł się jakby nikomu na nim nie zależało. Z jednej strony wiedział, że ma matkę, z drugiej strony dla dwudziestojednoletniego mężczyzny nie było to wsparcie. Czy miał przyjaciół? Tak, oczywiście. Mógł na nich liczyć? Mógł, tak jak my możemy liczyć na bliskie nam osoby. Wtulił się w poduszkę. Czuł zapach pierza. Nie uspokajała go ta woń. Działa na niego drażniąco. Z niewiadomego powodu z jego oczu wylewały się łzy mimo że nie było mu smutno. Chciał się do kogoś przytulić. Nie była to uniwersalna potrzeba. Pragnął złączyć się z konkretną, bardzo mu bliską osobą. Usiadł na swoim łóżku. Jego goła stopa dotknęła zimnej podłogi. Lecz nie było mu zimno. Albo nie myślał o tym, albo stracił czucie w jedynej sprawnej kończynie dolnej. Założył protezę, zastępującą jego drugą stopę straconą sześć lat temu. Wstał na własne nogi, no prawie. Wyszedł z pokoju przechodząc obok głowy matki śpiącej w pomieszczeniu przez który musiał przejść mężczyzna by wyjść z domu. Na szczęście kobieta w średnim wieku spała. Nie zauważyła, że syn opuścił budynek, a może tylko udawała, że o tym nie wie. Co jeżeli nie była pogrążona w stanie nocnego odpoczynku i z niewiadomego powodu wypuściła syna by pałętał się po wiosce w całkowitych ciemnościach. Na dworze było zimno, a on nie założył buta, ani kurtki. Nie pomyślał o tym. Podążał w konkretnym kierunku. Pędził za swoją potrzebą. Przechodził obok kolejnych domostw. Żadne nie było ukończone, wszystkie były w trakcie budowy, jak cała dość młoda osada. Wpadł mu właśnie pomysł jak poradzić sobie z tym, że wioska znajduje się na wysokiej skalpie i ciężko dostać się do niej statkiem. Postanowił zapamiętać ten pomysł gdyż wydał mu się genialny. Cały się trząsł. Zobaczył jej szczupłą sylwetkę, lecz nie z tego powodu drżał. Było mu po prostu bardzo zimno. Ona go zauważyła. Popatrzyła się na niego wielkimi niebieskimi oczętami. -Nie możesz zasnąć?- zapytała się blondynka. -Tak jak ty- odpowiedział drobnej postury brunet. Nastała chwila ciszy. Nie była wcale niewygodna. Oni właśnie jej potrzebowali. Chcieli pomilczeć w miłym towarzystwie. -Nie jest ci zimno? Kobieta go przytuliła. Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział. Ona dotykała jego czerwonego nosa, a on w odpowiedzi muskał palcem jej mały nosek. Ona zdjęła swoją kurtkę i założyła ją na nich oboje. Zapięła guzik po guziku. Stali się jednym ciałem. Nawzajem się ogrzewali. Nie byli samowystarczalni, choć tak im się wydawało. -Mogłeś się chociaż ubrać- blondynka uśmiecha się. Nic już nie mówili. Wtulili się w siebie jeszcze bardziej. Oboje płakali, choć ona starała się to ukryć, lecz on i tak o tym wiedział. Mężczyzna nie ukrywał, że po jego policzkach spływają łzy. Kobiecie to imponowało. Jemu za to podobała się jej siła. Położyli się pod drzewem. Zamknęli oczy... Poczuli znów to co kiedyś było ich codziennością, a dziś to tylko zamazane wspomnienie i marzenie, którego nie da się spełnić. Latali. Nie razem. Na dwóch różnych smokach. Jednym czarnym a drugim niebieskim. Nic nie widzieli, lecz pamiętali widoki podczas lotu. Próbowali je przywołać, lecz były one zbyt zniekształcone by wyglądać realistycznie. Stwierdzili, że lepsza jest czerń. Nie próbowali już widzieć nie widząc. Skupili się na innych zmysłach. Poczuli zapach swoich smoków. Obiecywali sobie, że to ostatni lot, wiedząc że kłamią. Nie wytrzymają bez tego. Próbowali już. Nic z tego. Wspomnienia zostały. Choć robiły się coraz bardziej wyblakłe. Otworzyli oczy... Poczekali na wschód słońca. Gdy się rozwidniło rozeszli się do domów, tak by nikt ich nie zobaczył. CIĄG DLASZY NASTĄPI Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania